Seeing Through the Illusion
by DawnStarLight
Summary: I shot her. I shot my Tris. -Tobias' POV-
1. Chapter 1

One-shot. My first fic for the Divergent trilogy, it's one of my favorite books now! So near the end of Divergent, (I haven't read Insurgent yet) Tobias shoots Tris. It says she ducked just in time for it to miss, but what if she had gotten shot? What if she got shot in her right shoulder, very close to her neck? This is what I want to try.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Divergent trilogy. No, not even the books…

**Seeing Through the Illusion**

"Tobias, please come back to me…" I heard Tris' pleading voice in my air, blowing softly.

This person hurt her. I could not possibly understand what she meant when she said for me to come back to her. I was standing right in front of her, protecting her from this person.

The gun in my hand fired, and the enemy fell, a bullet in their shoulder, very close to its neck.

Their blurry face contorted into one of pain, as a shriek echoed through my ears.

As though a fog had suddenly cleared, I saw the 'enemy's' face. Those grey-blue eyes, shut tightly, and her blonde hair was stained with dirt and blood.

I watched in horror as Tris fell to the ground her knees, holding her heavily bleeding shoulder tightly. Red blood seeped through Tris' slender fingers, as she let out another moan of pain.

'Damn it, I did that…' I thought in pure shock as Tris looked at me with fearful eyes and pain in them as well. Only fear and pain, two things I didn't want to see in those eyes when she looked at me.

"Finish me," she croaked. "I have nothing to live for. Mother's dead, father's dead, you're trying to kill me and Caleb probably hates me since my parents died to save me. I can't live with the guilt of it; all of this is my fault! When I'm done, you can find someone much more than me, and you'll be a lot happier than you ever could be with me!" she sobbed, silent tears flowing down her smooth cheeks.

I felt anger flow though my body, as she said all of this. I opened my mouth to say something back, to assure her I couldn't live without her, but I felt the mist come back in a fury, and I tried to push it back. 'No, no. I will not finish her, I will not kill her!' I thought in a pleading tone.

I have to get out of here. Before the mist overtakes me again. Too late.

All sense seemed to disappear, as I held the gun to the enemy's face. This person hurt my Tris. They have to die.

Just as it started to fade away again, I pushed the trigger. It missed her head and chest, thankfully, but hit her arm again, but the left one. 'Dauntless,' I thought dimly, 'That arm had a tattoo of the Dauntless sign on it. The other had Abnegation.'

Tris screamed out again, a high one that made my blood run cold. It sounded like a music note, a beautiful one. 'No, no, I shot her again!' I cried in my mind, as more blood pooled around her, making her skin go very pale.

I felt as if the mist was leaving my mind. My mind was becoming less and less foggy, as I remembered what happened.

What Jeanine injected into me worked well. She turned me against Tris, and made me attack her. It had worked, and I was completely following orders.

I took a step towards Tris, who registered it faintly, and slowly shuffled away in alarm. She let out a whimper of fear, one that made my heart sink.

She was afraid of me now. Not about being intimate with me, but me. All me. Well, I guess she could be called Eight now. But not if she dies. And she cannot die. I absolutely will not allow it.

"T-Tris?" I whispered, slowly holding out a hand to her.

"N-no. G-get away, f-from me, p-please!" she mumbled quickly, and scuttled away in alarm.

This is not the Tris I know. She would not back off from a challenge, and she doesn't show weakness.

Then I reached a conclusion. It was because of me. She let weakness show in front of me, and never wanted to hurt me. 'Well, she broke that one. She's pretty much tearing me apart here.' I thought grimly.

I watched in pain as she slowly rose, wincing with pain. Her arms had holes in them, and I saw what I had done.

Large injuries all over her body, with blood splattered everywhere. And most of it was hers. 'Hell, no.' I thought numbly.

She stumbled towards the door, trying to leave. She tripped and fell on the ground, emitting another moan of pain from her.

In an instant, I was in front of her and the door, holding a hand out to her to take.

I watched in faint hope as she looked at the hand suspiciously. 'Tris, please trust me. Trust me like before.'

"Tobias?" Tris asked me cautiously, ad looked at me with those eyes usually filled with light and power. Instead, they were dull and tired, with emotions like fear, pain, and caution. But no trust. But the thing I found interesting was the slight spark of hope in them.

"T-Tris." I stammered, and grasped her hand without letting her grab mine. I winced as she slightly flinched, afraid of my touch. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all." And I felt my mout crash onto hers.

I vaguely register her struggling, as I lost myself in the bliss of her soft lips. I took her struggling as a good sign, one that meant she was trying to kiss me back. I slightly caressed her bottom lip with my tongue, and felt her go limp in my arms.

'Did she…' I thought in panic, letting her lips go. I felt her slightly move, and I let out a sigh of relief.

But that was before I looked at her eyes. She didn't want the kiss. She rejected it; she was trying to get away from me.

"Tris, calm down. It's me, Tobias. Actually me." I whispered somewhat soothingly to her, as she slightly relaxed.

Her face went very pale, as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"No!" I yelled. I checked her pulse quickly, and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Caleb… Waiting… Below…" I heard her mutter faintly.

I didn't wait any longer after that, and sped down to where I hoped Caleb was.

**A few days later...**

"Tris," I whispered. "How come you didn't shoot me?"

"I couldn't. It would be like shooting a part of me. Unlike you, I knew who I would shoot. I don't blame anything on you Tobias, remember that." Tris answered, her body covered in bandages.

We were in a hospital room, and I was holding her hand tenderly.

"How could you not blame me? I shot you, even if I had that stuff in my system?" I whispered, pressing my lips right on her forehead.

"Because," she answered, looked older than she should be. "I was the one who didn't protect you. They would've done anything to break either of us, so they did this. I was hurt by you, and you're ashamed that you hurt me. It's their fault, not yours."

I took those words seriously and stored them into the back of my head. "Thank you," I mumbled, pressing my lips to hers. "For everything."

So how was it? It's my third fic on Fanfiction, and I wanted to try writing one for Divergent. I'm sorry if it was bad…


	2. AN

Hello readers

I am planning to make a second alternate ending for Seeing Through the Illusion. Yes, Tris will still be shot, but the outcome will be considerably different.

Warning- ANGST. A LOT OF ANGST. Be warned.

Angst lovers (That sounds reaaaaally awkward. -_-;) will most likely like this.

^_^; I like angst too. Again, that's really awkward sounding to me...

Thank you

DawnStarLight


End file.
